extraordinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
TECHNO
Note: TECHNO's most of abilities have been "Source Neglected" (except: Spacial Speed & Precognition) by various omnipotents and lost the ability to heal. Image:The3.jpg|TECHNO, SHADOW & ENERGY Powers/Abilities Technopathy (Extreme) Note: Innate Ability; Previous Level: Advanced, Upgraded with IA * Omniscience (understand/know "everything and anything" about the past/present). * Intuitive Aptitude (analyze/understand/clarify the "structure/operation" of complex systems). * Technokinesis (mentally & physically move/control/possess "technology/electronics"). * Electrokinesis (mentally & physically control/generate/absorb electricity). * Digital/Network Manipulation (intercept/generate/interpret electronic, digital & radio transmissions). * Adoptive Muscle Memory (replicate/copy/mimic/remember any physical "action"). * Magnokinesis/Metal Manipulation (move metallic objects/sources with the "mind" and appear/evolve/transform into "metal/iron"). * Telekinesis/Force-Field Generation (move object/people with the "mind" and generate/erect force fields "telekinetically"). * Gravity Manipulation (control/alter the gravity of people/objects from light to heavy weight masses). * Weaponry Manipulation (control/alter/generate/create/understand/modify/repair all existing weapons/ammunition/armor). * Alchemy (convert/alter/change the "molecular composition" of materials into "gold/platinum"). * Tactical Probability (predict/foresee the "outcome" of events tactically). * Imprintion (mentally & physical imprint wordings/marks onto all types of "surfaces"). Flight (Extreme) Note: Innate Ability; Previous Level: Advanced, Upgraded with IA * Immunity (resistance to pollution, time & temperature). * Aerokinesis (mentally & physically control the air/wind). * Superhuman Speed (move/react at speeds of light). * Superhuman Strength (exert strength 100 times greater than a human). * Superhuman Vision (perceive/view all types of vision). Intuitive Aptitude (Extreme) Note: Innate Ability; Previous Level: Advanced, Upgraded with IA * Telekinesis (mentally moving people/objects with the mind). * Omniscience (understand/know "everything and anything" about the past/present). * Power Mimicry (absorb/copy/mimic/duplicate the abilities/powers of others within proximity). * Power Absorption (take/steal partial or all aspects/energy of others' abilities/powers through physical contact). * Technopathy (create/understand/control/alter/repair all types of technology/electronics). * Power Detection (detect/understand/spot others' abilities/powers within proximity). * Power Alteration (improve/upgrade/understand/amplify oneself's abilities/powers). * Immunity ("complete" resistance to The Hunger) Abilities Mimicked * Duplication from: ENERGY (future) (2017) * Hemokinesis (Extreme) from: KNIGHT RIDER (future) (2017) Lost * Clair-Perception (Extreme) from: GHOST-EYE (future) (2017) * Intangibility (Phase) (Extreme) from: LUNA (future) (cousin, 2017) * Soul Manifestation from: AURAN (future) (2017) * Power Negation from: DIAMOND (cousin, 2009) * Blaze/Black Magic from: AQUA-WIND (cousin, 2009) * Size Manipulation from: INFERNO (cousin, 2009) * Empathy (Advanced, Naturalized) from: SHADOW (cousin, 2009) * Force-Field Reproduction (Naturalized) from: ENERGY/LEECH (2009) Abilities Taken * None as of April 18, 2009 Spacial Speed Note: Previous Abilities: Accelerated Probability/Superhuman Speed, once altered to Super Speed, then to Spacial Speed - (More Info Coming Soon) Chronology Note: Received from TY - Previous Ability: Space-Time Manipulation w/'Previous Level: Extreme' (Innate Ability) - (More Info Coming Soon) Telekinesis (Extreme) Note: Innate Ability * Kinetic Absorption (absorb all types of air & energy and convert it into several types of energy). * Kinetic Touch/Projection (feel/exert kinetic energy from your hands and/or mind in several angles and force). * Super Strength (exert strength 5000 times greater than a human). * Levitation/Flight (kinetically move objects and/or oneself above the ground'|'''propel in mid-air at 10,000 miles per hour). * Force-Field Generation (shield/resist/protect oneself and/or others away from illnesses, gunfire, explosions, etc.). * Gravity Manipulation (control/alter the gravity of people/objects from '''light' to heavy weight mass). * Time Manipulation/Chronokinesis (slowing down, reversing, forwarding, and/or stopping time for a couple of "real-time" minutes). Illusion (Advanced) Note: Innate Ability * Photokinesis (mentally and physically control/generate/absorb light). * Telepathy (oneself can detect/alter/change a person's senses and intensions). * Umbrakinesis (oneself can detect/know others' fears and crimes). * Invisibility (remaining/being unseen in plain sight/view). * Teleportation (oneself can jump/move through space). * Immunity (immunity/resistance to others' illusion casting with the same and/or below class of "Illusion"). Precognition (Advanced) Note: Innate Ability - (More Info Coming Soon) Precognitive Activities Drawings/Sketches/Paintings Probable Prophetic Drawing/Sketches/Paintings Image:TP01.jpg|Portal that leads to the "Phantom Zone". 2009 Image:TP02.jpg|Meteors entering Earth's orbit and on its way to the planet's ground. 2009 Image:TP03.jpg|Vehicles & Roads being destroyed by the Meteor impact. (Part 1 of 2) 2009 Image:TP04.jpg|Vehicles & Roads being destroyed by the Meteor impact. (Part 2 of 2) 2009 Image:TP05.jpg|Buildings, Roads, Vehicles & Civilians are continuously being attacked by the Meteors. 2009 Image:TP06.jpg|An alien ship arriving to Earth! (Part 1 of 2) 2009 Image:TP07.jpg|The alien ship reached the ground! (Part 2 of 2) 2009 Image:TP08.jpg|Young DALLAS imprisoned in the Jupiterian sanctum of the "Phantom Zone". 2009 Image:TP09.jpg|The Petrelli Mansion from inside's point of view; The shining light ahead is a Meteor heading towards the window creating an impact. 2009 Category:Kryptonians Category:Angels Category:Castle Family Category:Rodriguez Family Category:Omnipotents